Bring Me To Life
by Potterfan89
Summary: You’re the only one who would even begin to understand, so why aren’t you here with me. Aren’t you supposed to be our saviour? Save me, please.


**A/N wow it's been awhile since i've written a one shot and this is actually my first harry potter one so don't shoot me if it's horrible. On a completly unrelated side note, for anyone waiting for a new chapter of hidden secrets my beta has two of them, i'm just waiting. Anyway, enjoy**

I exit the restrooms of the three broomsticks I take one look around and see you just staring at me, past the mask and past the pain. You're the only one, it seems, that can see that something about me is different, wrong almost. Why?

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

I sit in the room of requirement thinking of you Harry and only you. How is it that you're the only one to appreciate that something is wrong? Outside of this… impossible mission that the dark lord has given me you're the only one to make me feel anything even if it isn't pleasant. But, you still make me feel something, and that must mean something. Right?

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

Harry please save me, you've always seen right through me, so how can you not see I need help now. I need you. You're the only one who would even begin to understand, so why aren't you here with me. Aren't you supposed to be our saviour? Save me, please.

_now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life_

I can see where I went wrong with you from that day in diagon alley. I gave you the very worst image of a wizard, please know I'm not really like that. I just wanted a friend, someone to impress with my knowledge I already had of the mysterious school no one really knows anything about. Give me a chance to prove myself to you.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

I'm a mere image of what you have grown to know. I'm nothing now, I have no dreams, I have no true friends, I have no passions. I'm an empty pit, please help me to fill myself with something more, something bigger than myself, something worthwhile.

_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

I've made my decision and I'm risking more than you'll ever know, but it's the only choice I have now. I know you won't accept me at first but please be patient with me I can help you, I can help you win this war. Please, too many have died fighting already, we can end this together.

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life_

You've let me into your life as an ally. I know that it took persuading but you still did it. I can't believe it has taken me this long to see it, but you are truly the constant in my life. We have and will always lead very different lives but even before I knew you, you shaped what my life was to become.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

When I saw you on the platform to drop off your two eldest sons my life flashed before me, and again I saw only you. We were never meant to be the best of friends, even when we swapped our petty arguing for battle planning we were still very different. But still I wonder, what would be different if you just took my hand on _our_ first ride to Hogwarts?

**So how was it? **


End file.
